


first choice

by astralgolds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, everyone's wildly ooc but given the canon material does such a thing actually exist?, i wrote this in one sitting at two am and finished at four, im scared to look, saw someone write that allura is lance's first choice in a klance fic, unsupportive teammates, which made me fucking angry bc keith deserves that courtesy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgolds/pseuds/astralgolds
Summary: “Is that, uh, characteristic of relationships like that?” Keith wrung his hands together. “The whole…not loving the other person as much, or something?”“I don’t wanna say Lance was a rebound, but,” Hunk’s expression morphed into something sad. “He looked at her like she hung the moon, and I don’t think she was quite there yet.”“Does he know you think this?”“No,” Hunk sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I hate that I think it. I hate it so much. He’s been so sad for the last three years, and he’s only starting to get better. If I told him something like that, it would crush him.” He looked up, staring Keith directly in the eyes. “That’s why you can’t ask him out unless you’re one hundred percent sure you can give him what he needs, Keith. Please.”(Can he be what Lance needs?)





	first choice

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably edit this someday

“I’m just saying, man. He deserves to be someone’s first choice. If you can’t give him that, don’t bother. He’s been through too much.”

Keith blinked. “What do you mean?”

Hunk paused, shutting the oven with a sigh and leaning against the counter. “Oh, you know. He’s been hung up on Allura for, like, ever. When she and Lotor became a thing, it crushed him.”

Keith bit his lip, “But they still dated. They were so in love.”

Hunk shrugged, “I dunno, dude. I think Lance loved her with all his heart. That’s his  _ thing _ . I think Allura loved him, too, but—not to speak ill of the dead—not enough. I don’t think she was completely over Lotor by that point.”

“Is that, uh, characteristic of relationships like that?” Keith wrung his hands together. “The whole…not loving the other person as much, or something?”

“I don’t wanna say Lance was a rebound, but,” Hunk’s expression morphed into something sad. “He looked at her like she hung the moon, and I don’t think she was quite there yet.”

“Does he know you think this?”

“No,” Hunk sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I  _ hate _ that I think it. I hate it so much. He’s been so sad for the last three years, and he’s only starting to get better. If I told him something like that, it would crush him.” He looked up, staring Keith directly in the eyes. “That’s why you can’t ask him out unless you’re one hundred percent sure you can give him what he needs, Keith. Please.”

The oven dinged. Keith’s eyes watered.

“Fuck, dude, I set the timer wrong.” Hunk groaned. He skittered over to it, clicking his tongue. “No, no, no, that just won’t do.”

Keith walked away.

* * *

“Didn’t you date, like, seven guys in the past three years?”

Keith shifted uncomfortably, “I mean, yeah. But I really ca—”

“And you slept with, what, six more?” Pidge barked out a laugh.

“Pidge,” growled Keith. “I’m  _ serious _ .”

“Okay, Keith,” Pidge spun around in her chair, facing Keith with a grim expression. “I’m gonna be serious about this, but that means that you have to take it seriously, too. I made that mistake all those years ago when Lance would talk about Allura. He loves so much and with all his heart, and, honestly, I’m not sure if you’re emotionally available enough for him.”

Keith spluttered, “What does that even  _ mean _ ?”

“What it means is,” Pidge nudged her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Lance deserves to be someone’s first choice, especially after the shitty hand life’s dealt him. You haven’t been in a single serious relationship in all the time I’ve known you.” Her face softened. “I love you like a brother, Keith, and you’re one of my closest friends. I want to be upfront about my thoughts, and that’s what I think. I don’t think you can give Lance what he needs.”

Keith felt like he’d been doused in cold water in the middle of a snowstorm. “Oh. Thanks.”

Pidge sighed, “Give me a hug, dummy. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you what you wanted to hear.”

“It’s okay,” Keith managed a shaky smile. “And I don’t mind. Thanks for being honest. I’m just…gonna go home now. Thank you, and, uh. I love you like a sister, too. Thanks.”

He tugged his jacket closer to his body and left without another word.

* * *

“Shiro?”

“Yes, Keith?”

“How did you know you loved Adam?”

“Well…It’s hard to explain. There were so many things about him that I liked. Then, they became things about him that I loved. And I just loved him with all of my heart. Every time I looked at him my heart felt fuller. He made  _ me  _ feel fuller.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry, I’m no wordsmith.”

“It’s okay, just…do you think I should ask out Lance?”

Shiro sighed, “Lance? Seriously?”

“What? What does that mean?”

“Keith, you know I think of you as my brother. I love and support you no matter what, but all those guys were bad news. I just don’t think you should get one of us tangled up in that.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s just…Keith, I’ve seen you in relationships. You’ve never been fully invested. And that’s well and good, but the guys you’ve dated have always been so into you. That’s not your fault, it’s just your charm, but. When you break it off, they get destroyed. I just don’t want you to pull Lance into that too.”

“Lemme guess, he deserves to be someone’s first choice.”   
  
“He does. He really does. You saw what Allura’s death did to him. Can you give him what he needs?”

“...”

“I’m sorry. That was harsh.”

“No, it’s fine, Shiro. Forget I said anything.”

* * *

“Hey, Keith!” Lance beamed when he opened the door. “Long time no see! What brings ya here ‘round these parts?”

Keith rolled his eyes fondly, “It’s been three days. And stop with the fake southern accent. It’s offensive.”

“You missed me, though. Or should I say, ya darn tootin’ missed me, pardnah!”

“Shut up.”

“Aw, you love me.”

Keith shoved Lance jokingly, pushing past him and entering his house. Lance chuckled and trailed after him. “Dude, have you seen that new movie?”

“Specific,” Keith shot back.

“Oh, the new one about us,” Lance said. “The guy who plays Keith is really hot, honestly.”

“Just like me, then?” Keith teased, flopping onto the couch.

“Pft, you wish,” Lance retorted. He slung his arm on the back of the couch, and Keith nestled into his side. “Look at him. Akihiro Fukuhara. What a hottie.”

“Shit,” Keith snorted. “I think I dated the guy who’s playing you.”

“Are you for real? You dated what’s-his-name? He’s not even that cute,” Lance scoffed.

“Wait, let me look him up,” Keith said, holding out his phone. “Damn. Rafael Diaz.”

“So is it a match?”

“Nah, we didn’t date. We did hook up, though. That’s kinda funny.”

“Yeah.” Lance chuckled shortly. “Funny.”

Keith propped his chin up on Lance’s shoulder, staring at the curve of his jaw. “Wonder if that was weird for him, though.”

“Probably a fun story to tell Akihiro.”

“I bet.”

Lance turned his head, making eye contact with Keith. Staring into Lance’s eyes was painful. They were blue, icy and sharp. They would be unnerving, if anyone besides Lance had them.

“Hmm,” Keith’s voice was low. “I’m never going to be enough for you.”

“What?”

Keith recoiled, yanking himself to the other side of the couch, “Nothing. Nothing, I’m sorry.”

“No, Keith, what does that mean?” Lance grabbed his arm. “What do you mean you’re never going to be enough for me?”

“It’s—nothing. It’s stupid. Let it go, Lance.”

“Keith, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I-I didn’t think you would want me to.”

“Keith…”

“It’s stupid, I’ve talked to people about it, and they all agree telling you would be a bad idea.”

“What? Is this about me? Who told you you weren’t enough for me?” Lance let go of his arm and reached out to clasp Keith’s hand between both of his.

Keith pulled his hand away, clutching it close to his chest, “No one said that. In so many words, I guess.”

“Keith—”   


“I’m sorry I brought it up. Can we just watch the movie and make fun of it and throw popcorn at the TV like we always do? Please? I don’t want to talk about this.”

“You may not want to, but I think you need to.”

“Lance, I’m in love with you.”

“Oh, that’s it? Then—wait. What?”

Keith stared at his hands, pointedly looking away from him. “I’ve been in love with you since we were seventeen after the bonding moment. I’ve had a crush on you since I was thirteen and I only pretended to not know who you were because I was so fucking panicked that I was seeing you again and it  _ didn’t  _ help that you got so much hotter after that year I was gone.”

“Whoa, that’s…a lot to take in. Breathe a little, you kind of…said that all in one breath.”

“And I slept with and dated all of those guys because I was trying to get over you and I didn’t want to step on your toes because you were getting over Allura and of course I was sad about Allura too but I also loved you a lot and I still love you and I’m sorry that I’m— _ never gonna be enough for you _ .” Tears were pouring out of his eyes now, and he was rapidly wiping them away with the heel of his hand.

“Keith.”

“H-Hunk told me that you need to be my first choice—which you are—but then Pidge told me I wasn’t emotionally available enough for you and Shiro thinks that any guy I date is ruined because of me and—” He hiccupped.

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Lance pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “You deserve to be someone’s first choice, too.” Keith choked on a sob. “Hey, Keith,  _ you deserve to be someone’s first choice, too. _ ”

(They fall in love all over again every single day. They choose each other every time.)

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue-heavy bc dialogue is the easiest part of writing for me ngl. all of you writers who can create interesting descriptions i respect you and am very, very jealous of you


End file.
